Charmed, I'm Sure
Charmed, I'm Sure is the forty-seventh episode of Ben 10: Omniverse. Plot At Zs'Skayr's Castle on Anur Transyl, Zs'Skayr, Viktor, and Crüjo are seen working on something and Charmcaster suddenly warps herself in. Charmcaster says she is here to reclaim the Alpha Rune and Zs'Skayr reveals that he has it with him, but isn't willing to give it up so easily. Charmcaster then attempts to charge up a powerful spell, but Zs'Skayr simply warps her away. On The Lovely Duck, Ben can be heard screaming in the bathroom, having a pimple on his face. Charmcaster suddenly warps in behind Ben, much to his shock and horror. Ben transforms into Swampfire, ready to fight Charmcaster but Charmcaster suddenly starts talking with her bag. Swampfire wants to know why Charmcaster is out of Ledgerdomain, but is weirded out by her talking and transforms back into Ben. Rook suddenly enters the bathroom as well and Charmcaster informs them that Zs'Skayr has warped her there. Charmcaster continues talking with her bag and Rook is horrified by the sight of Ben's face. Rook then tells Charmcaster that she has to go with them and Charmcaster happily leaves the room. Ben doesn't trust Charmcaster, but Rook says he knows all about her now, thanks to Gwen. The group make it to the main room with the others and Charmcaster tells Ben that they should work together as they have a common enemy in Zs'Skayr. Ben doesn't agree to this and asks Rad Dudesman how long it will take to get off of Anur Transyl. However, Rad doesn't answer and Ben believes that he is still angry that he destroyed the replacement part to the ship. Ben asks if anyone wants to be the "adult" and Scout puts up his paw, but soon puts it back down after Rad stared angrily at him. Hobble doesn't seem up to the task either, but suddenly get a crush in Charmcaster and introduces himself to her. Charmcaster still tries to convince Ben to team up, but he says he can't due to the angry citizens of Anur Transyl. Charmcaster suddenly casts a spell that causes fireworks to go off in the sky and the citizens watch over them and leave. Charmcaster is now eager to stop Zs'Skayr. Hobble also wants to go and Ben and Rook are convinced by Charmcaster that he may be of some use. Downtown, Ben, Rook, Charmcaster, and Hobble all sneak around, trying to avoid attention. Ben is spotted by three citizens, but they do not seem angry or scared of him and walk off, thinking he's one of them. Ben looks at the water and screams after seeing more pimples on his face. Rook takes out a bunch of items given to him by Gwen and Ben walks off before running into Viktoria. Ben and the others then walk down the street and Rook uses some of the items on Ben's face, trying to get rid of the pimples. They finally reach Zs'Skayr's castle, but suddenly, the "scarecrows" come alive. revealing themselves as Mutant Pumpkins. Ben transforms into Swampfire again, but notices he is a tad different. Swampfire launches fireballs at the Mutant Pumpkins, but they have no effect. Charmcaster fires spells at them and destroys them without a problem. Soon, more Mutant Pumpkins emerge surrounding the group. The Mutant Pumpkins move in closer and Charmcaster destroys some using her spells. She creates a path for Ben, Rook, and Hobble to follow, but Hobble gets caught by one of the Mutant Pumpkins. Rook frees Hobble using his Proto-Tool while Swampfire, in vain, tries to destroy some Mutant Pumpkins. Charmcaster explains it's "magic vs. magical creatures", meaning the Mutant Pumpkins can only be harmed by magic. Charmcaster gets worn out from using magic spells and Rook comments, thinking that Swampfire could control plant life. Swampfire says he cannot at that point but uses his fire powers to create a path to the castle. The group manages to make it into the castle, avoiding capture by the Mutant Pumpkins. Swampfire transforms back into Ben and he, with even more bigger pimples, turns around to see Viktoria, who asks what his favorite color and food is. Ben walks back to the others and they explain how to get into Zs'Skayr's room. Charmcaster leads Ben and the others into a room with multiple stairways. Ben informs everyone to go back. They move on and look down a hallway, with the Ectonurite Twins telling them to come play with them. Hobble automatically knows that that is a bad idea. The group head down a hall with a large trick mirror, but don't see anything wrong. They turn around, only for the mirror reflections to come alive and attack them. Ben transforms into Swampfire again, who is even more different in appearance and fights Anur-Mirrored Ben. Anur-Mirrored Ben uses his pimple to stun Swampfire and transforms into Anur-Mirrored Swampfire, starting a fight. Rook fights his mirrored self and Charmcaster fights hers while Hobble runs from his. Swampfire gets bitten by Anur-Mirrored Swampfire, but throws his mirrored clone into the wall, destroying him. Rook, Charmcaster, and Hobble do the same to their mirrored selves and the large mirror breaks, revealing the way to Zs'Skayr's room. Zs'Skayr welcomes his intruders, saying that he has expected them. Zs'Skayr taunts Charmcaster, saying she cannot handle a simple teleportation spell and Charmcaster regains the Alpha Rune. However, Zs'Skayr says he no longer needs it, as he has already drained all of it's power and uses another teleportation spell to warp Charmcaster, Swampfire, Rook, and Hobble out of his castle. The Mutant Pumpkins soon arise once more, wanting another fight. Swampfire asks Charmcaster for help, but Charmcaster suddenly uses the Alpha Rune on herself, sending her into a fit of madness (much to Hobble's horror) and releasing her creatures. They form around her and she is given rock-like armor, much to Swampfire's amazement and excitement. However, Charmcaster attacks Swampfire and Rook with a large spell, sending them backwards. Rook attempts to shoot at Charmcaster, but the blasts simply bounce off her rock armor. The Mutant Pumpkins surround Swampfire, who turns back into Ben. However, Ben is soon turned back into Swampfire, who has drastically changed in appearance and the Mutant Pumpkins suddenly start attacking him. Now regaining his power over plantlife, Swampfire orders the Mutant Pumpkins to attack Charmcaster and they trap her down. However, Charmcaster breaks free and attacks Swampfire. Hobble walks up to her, but trips on a vine, releasing Rook's spell items and Charmcaster blasts him away. However, one of the bottles spills on her, causing damage and Rook and Hobble toss more items at Charmcaster, causing her armor to crumble. Rook blows dusts on her, completely destroying her rock armor and Rook uses Gwen's Book of Spells to cast a spell that teleports Charmcaster away. Swampfire transforms back into Ben and notices that his face doesn't have pimples on it anymore, thinking one of Gwen's cures did the work. However, Rook says that it was because of Swampfire slowly turning into his new form and says that he got the information from Gwen. Ben turns around and acts friendly toward Viktoria and she dislikes him asking "What did I ever see in you?". In Ledgerdomain, Charmcaster is upset to have been sent there and talks to her bag again, with it actually responding this time and saying that Rook was able to use spells due to the presence of the Alpha Rune. Charmcaster opens her bag and takes out a small stone figure: Adwaita, telling him that she is the master now. She takes out another stone who tells her something, much to her delight. Major Events *Adwaita makes his Omniverse debut. *Swampfire matures and becomes stronger. *It is revealed that Charmcaster has turned Adwaita and an unknown stone figure into stone miniatures and keeps them in her bag. She takes advice from both of them. *Zs'Skayr absorbs a large portion of power from the Alpha Rune. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko *Rad Dudesman *Hobble *Scout *Viktoria *Ectonurite Twins (first appearance) Villains *Zs'Skayr *Dr. Viktor *Crüjo *Charmcaster (ally in first two acts; enemy in third,first non-cameo re-appearance) *Stone Creatures (cameo) *Adwaita (first re-appearance; stone form) *Unknown Stone Miniature (first appearance; cameo) *Mutant Pumpkins (first appearance) *Anur-Mirrored Hobble (first appearance; death) *Anur-Mirrored Charmcaster (first appearance; death) *Anur-Mirrored Ben (first appearance; death) *Anur-Mirrored Rook (first appearance; death) Aliens Used By Ben *Swampfire (x4; second time intended alien was Eatle) By Anur-Mirrored Ben *Mirrored Swampfire Spells Used *Trihum torvakoo hanesstepic inzellzum *Tortito pisis *Kocknessum Omnik *Estotae qauzie intemcoomentum emetary proximum Quotes ben; hey bathroom is off limits to girls.even evil girls. Naming and Translations Errors *The credits mispell Adwaita with Addwaitya. Allusions *Charmed, I'm Sure is a 1909 silent film directed by Charles K. French. *The scene with the two ghosts saying "Come play with us" alludes to the twins from the horror movie The Shining. Trivia *This is the first episode in the entire franchise where Charmcaster appears without her enemy Gwen. *Charmcaster is still a neutral figure as in Couples Retreat, only now her moral choices are influenced by two stone miniatures in her bag that speak with her, Adwaita and a unknown stone figure. Without the Alpha Rune, she is directed to do good. Once it is back in her possession, she becomes a villain again. *This is the fifth episode in the series where Ben uses only one alien transformation, the others being A Small Problem, Ben 10 Returns: Part 1, Con of Rath, and Moonstruck. **This is also the second episode where Swampfire is the only alien used, the first was in Ben 10 Returns Part 1. *It is shown here that if an outsider has zits on his/her face, inhabitants of Anur Transyl will mistake him/her of being one of them. *This is the second time Ben is affected by one of his aliens undergoing a biological phase in their natural life cycle. The first being Big Chill, who underwent a reproductive phase. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Episodes Category:Galactic Monsters Arc Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Season 5 Episodes Category:Episodes Written by Charlotte Fullerton Category:Episodes Directed by Dan Riba